Эволюционная теория номадических генов В. А. Геодакяна
Эволюционная теория номадических генов была предложена В. Геодакяном в 1996 г. Геодакян В. А. (1996) Половые хромосомы: для чего они? (Новая концепция). Докл. АН. 346 с. 565—569.Геодакян В. А. (2000) Эволюционные хромосомы и эволюционный половой диморфизм. Известия Академии Наук, Серия Биологическая. № 2, с. 133—148. Так же как и эволюционные теории пола и асимметрии, номадическая теория генов основана на принципе сопряженных подсистем, которые эволюционируют асинхронно. Ещё в 1965 году В. Геодакян предположил, что «…в хромосомном наборе половые хромосомы выполняют роль оперативной памяти, а аутосомы — постоянной, поэтому половые хромосомы (в первую очередь Y-хромосома) являются „воротами“ для изменчивости в наследственность». Геодакян В. А. (1965) Роль полов в передаче и преобразовании генетической информации. Пробл. передачи информации. 1''' № 1. С. 105—113. Позднее, в ряде работ было показано, что частота мутаций в Y-хромосоме действительно выше, чем в других хромосомах. Miyata T., Hayashida H., Kuma K., Mitsuyasu K., Yasunaga T. (1987) Male-driven Molecular Evolution: A Model and Nucleotide Sequence Analysis. Cold Spring Harbor Symposia on Quantitative Biology. '''LII P. 863—867. Shimmin L. S., Chang B. H-J, Li W-H. (1993) Male-driven Evolution of DNA Sequences. Nature. 22 April 1993. 362 p. 745—747. О теории неоднократно писали на страницах периодической печати. Литвиненко А. (2001) Экспериментальный пол. Природа несправедлива по отношению к мужчинам "Общая газета" № 23 от 07.06, с. 8. Чечилова С. (2001) Королева и камикадзе. Журнал "Здоровье". Июль, с. 7-9. Писаренко Д. (2003) Война полов. Аргументы и факты, выпуск 49 (1206) от 3 декабря. Чечилова С. (2004) Чем хуже мужчине, тем лучше женщине. Фельдпочта, № 20, 8 марта. Агушина Т. (2005) Теплица для самых сильных. Газета "Первое сентября" №31 (1377), 30.4. Концепция дает новую трактовку появлению, локализации и переходам генов по хромосомам и между ними, явлениям инактивации хромосом, мобильных генов, геномного импринтинга, связи Y-хромосомы со стрессом и вирусами. С. Чудов отметил также, что представление Геодакяна о том, что новые гены и генные комплексы образуются в Y-хромосоме, предлагает механизм фиксации новых мутаций в популяции и снимает возражение Дженкина , поскольку появляющиеся в Y-хромосоме новые аллели не маскируются и не рассыпаются при скрещивании, а передаются всем мужским потомкам целиком. Кроме того, если это новшество становится частью полового диморфизма, оно начинает подвергаться половому отбору со стороны самок. Чудов С. В. (2011) Роль пола в эволюции крупных млекопитающих. Эволюция, № 14(2), с. 8-11. http://ihst.ru/journals/evolution/nomera/number14.pdf Основные положения Эволюция генома Гены простейших хромосом (линейных или кольцевых) фагов, вирусов и бактерий, были расположены, в порядке их появления. С ростом числа генов возникли новые формы хромосом и группы сцепления генов внутри хромосом и по ним. Раньше не было специализированных хромосом для создания новых генов: мутации возникали во всех хромосомах. Об этом говорят разбросанные по всем аутосомам гетерохроматиновые участки повторов у растений, которые можно рассматривать как более раннюю стадию в эволюции генома. Половые хромосомы появились у некоторых рыб, у которых бывает и гермафродитизм, смена пола с возрастом или в зависимости от социального ранга. У амфибий и рептилий определение пола тоже лабильно. Не исключено, что сначала возникла форма Х-0 (клопы), а потом уже Х-Y. У стрекоз есть обе формы и было показано, что Х0 древнее, чем Х-Y. Согласно другой точке зрения, половые хромосомы произошли из обычной пары аутосом, несущей гены, определяющие пол. Поэтому у одних видов (как правило, более примитивных) Y-хромосома такая же по размерам, как Х-хромосома, конъюгирует с ней полностью или частично и участвует в кроссинговере. У других видов (более прогрессивных) Y-хромосома маленькая, с Х-хромосомой соединяется конец в конец, без кроссинговера. В процессе эволюции Y-хромосома теряет свои активные гены, деградирует и исчезает. Поэтому форма XY предшествует ХО.Rice W. R. Science. 1994. 263. P. 230-232. У утконоса (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) есть 5 пар половых хромосом начиная от типа млекопитающих (ХХ-XY) и кончая типом птиц (ZZ-ZW). У черных обезьян-ревунов – 2 пары. У птиц и высших млекопитающих– 1 пара, и в отличие от растений гетерохроматин уже собран в Y-хромосоме. Известно о преимущественно периферийном расположении половых хромосом в ядре.Barton D. Е., David F. N., Merrington М. (1964) The positions of the sex chromosomes in the human cell in mitosis. Ann. Hum. Genet. Lond. 28 p. 123. Репликация ДНК Y-хр и одной Х происходит, как правило, после окончания репликации аутосом. У пчел уже дифференцирован (асимметричен) весь геном: у самок—диплоидный геном, а у самцов—гаплоидный. Структура генома Геном раздельнополых форм состоит из двух субпопуляций генов: мужской и женской. Вследствие эволюционной продвинутости мужского пола их распределения смещены как по координате система→среда (диморфизм), так и по времени старые→новые (дихронизм). Тогда геном раздельнополой популяции состоит из трех частей: старые гены — только у женского пола, общие — у обоих полов, и новые — только у мужского пола. Поскольку эволюционно новые гены должны пройти проверку в мужском геноме перед тем как попасть в женский, они наследуются только по мужской линии — от отца к сыну. Наличие сугубо мужских генов, зная об Y-хромосоме, трудно отрицать. А сугубо женские гены классическая генетика отрицает по умолчанию (так как нет специальной хромосомы). Эволюционная роль аутосом и половых хромосом Аутосомы являются консервативной памятью генома и нацелены на его сохранение. Эволюционно это самые старые хромосомы, содержащие фундаментальную видовую информацию, стабильные гены, общие для обоих полов. Они выполняют наиболее древние программы репродукции и рекомбинации. Передаваясь случайно, они перемешиваются в каждом поколении, обеспечивая максимальное разнообразие генотипов, то есть наилучшим образом реализуют программы полового процесса. Половые хромосомы значительно “моложе” аутосом. Они являются оперативной памятью или экспериментальной подсистемой генома и нацелены на его изменение. Выполняя программу дифференциации, они формируют в популяции консервативно-оперативные подсистемы — женский и мужской пол. Разделение на два пола позволяет проверять новую информацию в мужском геноме прежде чем она попадет в женский. Это возможно при асинхронной эволюции, когда эволюция мужского пола предшествует эволюции женского. Половые хромосомы действуют против программы рекомбинации, так как осуществляют запрет комбинаций ♂ x ♂ и ♀ x ♀. , Разнообразие генотипов, возможное в результате полового процесса при этом ухудшается вдвое. Они создают генотипический половой диморфизм предотвращая попадание новой информации в женский геном и регулируют соотношение полов в популяции. Основная роль половых хромосом у прогрессивных форм не репродуктивная, а эволюционная — создание дихрономорфизма для экономной эволюции (даже в ущерб размножению), не обеспечение соотношения полов 1 : 1 и его постоянства, а наоборот, его изменение и регуляция. Механизмы передачи генетической информации Передача хромосом из поколения в поколение Стохастический механизм, когда хромосомы гомологичной пары попадают сыну или дочери чисто случайно, имеет дело с общей для обоих полов генетической информацией. Это самый древний механизм, существовавший еще до появления половой дифференциации. Перемешивая гены при каждом оплодотворении, он максимизирует генетическое разнообразие. Этим способом передаются аутосомы и возможно Х-хромосомы гомогаметного пола. Нестохастические механизмы возникли с появлением половых хромосом и имеют дело с информацией, разной у мужского и женского пола. Ипси-механизм, при котором хромосома переходит от родителя только потомку того же пола, может создавать генотипический половой диморфизм и менять его величину. Он — инициатор программы половой дифференциации. Так передается Y-хромосома. Контра-механизм, переносит информацию от родителя к потомку противоположного пола. Также как и стохастический механизм, он уменьшает разницу между полами, однако он не сводит половой диморфизм к нулю, а сохраняет его постоянство. Так передается Х-хромосома гетерогаметного пола. Сочетание ипси-контра механизмов позволяет создавать и сохранять определенную разницу между мужским и женским полом и менять её в зависимости от условий среды. При этом контра-алгоритм выступает как стабилизатор (отрицательная обратная связь), а ипси-алгоритм — как регулятор (положительная связь). Передача информации между хромосомами Поступление информации от среды и передача её между хромосомами осуществляется за счет генетических процессов мутагенеза, кроссинговера, транслокаций, переноса эписомами, вирусами, плазмидами и мобильными генами. Y-хромосома является связующим звеном между ядром и средой (цитоплазмой, митохондриями), “воротами” генома для новой информации. Она содержит новые гены, является инициатором, акселератором и регулятором полового диморфизма. В ней новые гены изолированы от женского генома и проходят проверку в течение многих поколений. Контра-Х-хромосома является переносчиком генов, связующим звеном между Y-хромосомой и женским геномом (“транспортная” хромосома). В филогенезе она функционирует как стабилизатор, релаксатор и ликвидатор полового диморфизма. В ней молодые гены, находящиеся в гемизиготном состоянии у мужского пола и в гетерозиготном—у женского, проходят испытания в онтогенезе. Ипси-Х-хромосома —переносит новые гены в аутосомы и удаляет из них старые гены. Определенный ее участок содержит сугубо женские “вчерашние” гены, то есть несет атавистическую информацию. Связь передачи генетической информации с фазами эволюции признака При появлении нового признака чтобы эволюционировал только мужской пол и при этом возникал и увеличивался генотипический половой диморфизм (дивергентная фаза эволюции), новая информация от среды должна попадать только в Y-хромосому. Чтобы в параллельной фазе эволюционировали оба пола, а генотипический половой диморфизм оставался постоянным, необходим отток новой информации из Y-хромосомы в женский геном. Это может делать только контра-Х-хромосома. И наконец, чтобы в конвергентной фазе эволюционировал только женский пол и половой диморфизм при этом уменьшался и исчезал, необходимо прекращение поступления новой информации из среды в Y-хромосому и продолжение ее оттока в женский геном. Суть явления геномного импринтинга Геномный импринтинг по мнению В. А. Геодакяна объясняется тем, что от матерей мы получаем старую генетическую информацию (о прошлом), а от отцов “последние новости” эволюции (о настоящем). Поэтому развитие внезародышевых оболочек и плаценты, сугубо женских, как считается, органов, определяют мужские гены (а не женские), а развитие “общего” эмбриона,—женские гены (а не мужские и женские). Ведь у эмбриона генов отца и матери поровну, а “среда” материнская. Единственная разница в том, что эмбрион—эволюционно старая система, а оболочки и плацента—новые: они появились у высших млекопитающих. Геодакян В. А. (2008) Загадка геномного импринтинга – миф и реальность. Асимметрия. 2''' № 4, с. 18–23. Подтверждения и объяснение известных фактов У гуппи еще в 1920-1930 гг. были открыты около 30 Y-генов окраски самцов (и только один аутосомный ген), часть из них участвует в неравном кроссинговере с Х-хромосомой. При этом переход Y → Х в 4 раза чаще, чем обратный. Winge O. (1927) The Location of Eighteen Genes in Lebistes Reticulatus. J. Genetics. V. 18. P. 1–43. Кирпичников В. С. (1935) Аутосомные гены у Lebistes Reticulatus и проблема возникновения генетического определения пола . Биол. журн.Т. IV, № 2. С. 343–354. Эти гены, а также Y-гены волосатости ушей и перепонок между пальцами ног человека следует отнести к соматическим мутациям, так как первые—результат искусственной селекции декоративных признаков, а вторые—естественные соматические мутации, не имеющие никакого отношения к репродуктивной функции. Многими экспериментами установлено, что у дрозофилы, шелкопряда, млекопитающих, в том числе и человека, уровень как спонтанного, так и индуцированного мутагенеза у самцов выше, чем у самок. Kerkis J. (1975) Some Problems of Spontaneous and Induced Mutagenesis in Mammals and Man. Mutation Res. V. 29. P. 271-280. Эффект наблюдается и у гетерогаметных, и у гомогаметных самцов. Методом гибридизации ДНК в составе Y-хромосом 10 линий мышей, весьма отличающихся друг от друга, были обнаружены ДНК мышиных ретровирусов. В Х-хромосоме их не было (Phillips et al., 1982). Phillips S., Birkenmeier E., Callahan R., Eicher E. (1982) Male and Female Mouse DNAs can be Discriminated using Retroviral Probes. Nature. '''297 № 5863. P. 241-243. Эухроматиновый характер Y-хромосом растений и разбросанные по всем хромосомам нуклеотидные повторы объясняются относительно поздней эволюцией половой дифференциации у растений по сравнению с животными. Grant S., Houben A., Vyskot B., Siroky J., Wei-Hua P., Macas J. (1994) Genetics of Sex Determination in Flowering Plants. Dev. Genet. 15 P. 214-230. Предсказания * гены гамет, гонад и гениталий должны находиться в аутосомах * чужеродную ДНК (или вирусы) связывают не все сперматозоиды, а только Y-несущие, поэтому среди трансгенных животных должно быть больше самцов * соматические мутации должны находиться в половых хромосомах Литература См. также * Половые хромосомы * Аутосома * Хромосома * Принцип сопряженных подсистем В. А. Геодакяна * Эволюционная теория пола В. А. Геодакяна Категория:Альтернативные эволюционные концепции